Fall For you
by eL-Jee
Summary: Ini adalah fanfic yang pertama kali aku buat.. Jadi kalau masih ada typo/penulisan aneh mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.. Boleh sarannya/review tapu jangan nylekit yah.. author orangnya gampang mewek.. eheheh langsung sikat yah.. peace
1. Chapter 1

Fall For you

Pairing GaaHina

Rate T semi M

Warning:Alur cepat,gaje,pengulangan,dan beberapa kelemahan lainnya. ^_^

Happy reading. ^_*

Chapter 1

Konoha Highschool

Kelas XI-A hari ini gaduh sekali. Maklumlah.. jam pelajaran kosong. Meskipun mereka dikelas favorit dan berisikan siswa-siswi cerdas, tetap saja mereka kumpulan anak labil yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan? entahlah.

Ah iya. .kelas di sekolah ini dibagi menjadi enam kelas tiap tingkatannya.

XA-XF,XIA-XIF,dan XIIA-XIIF. Tergolong kepintaran muridnya, A Sangat cerdas, B cerdas, C cukup, D kurang, E kurang sekali dan F apa yah, bandel atau kelewat bandel?

Hinata menutup kedua telinganya, begitu juga Ino teman sebangkunya yang nampak kesal.

"Hei Kiba! suruh anak-anak diam! berisik tau! huft!" omel Ino

'Wee'

Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Ino dan melanjutkan candaannya dengan teman se-geng nya.

"Ih!ketua kelas macam apa itu!" keluh Hinata.

"Hei!mundur saja dari jabatan mu Kiba jelek!" gerutunya lagi

"Heh aku mendengarnya!" Kiba menghampiri Hinata dan Ino.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?Aku jelek?"

"Iya! Ketua kelas yang lain tampan,hanya kau saja tuh yang jelek!" umpat Hinata

"Nah,rasakan kecoa ini cerewet!" Kiba menaruh hewan itu disaku Hinata.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ino! Ino! tolong!"

"Nah! Sekarang siapa yang jelek?"

"Kiba!Kau gila!Hih!

'Bugh!'

"Akh!" Ino memukul kepala Kiba menggunakan buku paket tebal

"Ino!Inoooo!" Hinata merasa kecoa itu terus bergerak di sakunya hingga Hinata berlari keluar kelas. Ia harus mengeluarkan serangga itu secepatnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah segera sampai toilet. Yah! Kini Hinata panik dan tak memperdulikan murid setiap kelas yang ia lewati memperhatikan tingkahnya.

'Dia itu kenapa?' Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran mereka

"Hinata!" panggil Kiba lagi

"Astaga Kiba? Apa itu Cacing?" pekik Hinata. Kiba berlari sambil memegang hewan kecil yang menggeliat kesana-kemari berikut kaleng yang berisikan cacing umpan.

"Apa perlu kutambah ini?" Sedikit lagi Kiba berhasil mengejar Hinata.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!tidak!tidak!"

Tanpa melihat kanan-kiri, Hinata langsung..

"Brugh!"

"Akh..."

"Awwwwh..." cowok berambut merah,bertato Ai di dahi kirinya..berhasil Hinata tubruk begitu saja.

Kiba melongo tanpa berkedip melihat kejadian didepan matanya.

Yang sebenarnya..posisi Hinata sekarang ini...errrr...

Kedua tangan di dada pemuda itu, kedua kaki dengan rok lipit yang agak meng'ekspos' paha putih itu, mengangkang, eh salah!menduduki.. 'tepat di area pribadi cowok itu'..

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, begitu juga pemuda itu..

Dan yang parah lagi.. semua siswa di sekitar kelas berhambur menyaksikan tontonan langka itu.

"Nyut..nyut..nyut!"

Hinata terbelalak lebar. Merasakan ada getaran aneh di'ehem'

'Apa itu tadi?berkedut tepat di 'area itu'

Dan tidak usah ditanya bagaimana muka Hinata yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

'Tikitik...wush...'

kecoa dari sakunya terbang dan..

"Duaghk!"

Pemuda itu pingsan seketika itu juga!

Tbc...

Ini ff lama.. daripada mubazir.. yahh.. pendek2... men lah yo.. di nggo selingan ( buat -pen)


	2. Chapter 2

Fall For You

Di chapter 1 lupa mencamtumkan ini

Disclaimer Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Sedangkan ini cerita bikinan aku

As El jee

Kemarin ada yang nanya,author orang mana.. Eumm.. asli wong jowo.. but stay di ibukota.. wes.. sikattt

Ah iya RnR yah.. ehehheh..

Maaf kalau agak awut-awutan..

Happy reading minna.. ^_^

Chapter two

"Harusnya kau tak usah main pukul seperti itu Hinata!" omel Ino

Hinata dan Ino dengan agak cemas menunggu didepan pintu UKS.

"Dia itu Senpai kita, huh kau ini bagaimana sih Hinata?"

"Ih Ino! mana aku tau kalau kejadiannya akan serumit ini?" keluh Hinata

"Gaara-Senpai itu populer Hinata! Kau bisa mati ditangan fangirl nya! Kau mau apa nantinya di teror oleh mereka?"

"Hih! kau jangan menakuti aku dong! ini kan bukan sepenuhnya salahku!" elak Hinata

"Ck.. Semoga Gaara-Senpai tidak apa-apa setelah hampir kau bunuh tadi!"

"Ih!sudah kubilang bukan sepenuhnya salahku! Lagipula kenapa juga sih kecoanya malah terbang dan hinggap di hidung Gaara Senpai?"

"Kau menyalahkan seekor kecoa?" Ino heran

"Hih Ino! Aku kan bilang aku tak sengaja. Dan lagi, tadi itu -Hinata menundukkan kepalanya- Gaara-Senpai agak membuatku 'takut'."

"Takut atau terpesona?" goda Ino.

"Ino!"

"Iya-iya.. maaf.. aku hanya takut kamu kenapa-kenapa nantinya."

"Hmh.. apa ia belum sadar juga?" Hinata mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu.

'Cklek...'

'Eh..' Hinata menganga kaget melihat Gaara didepannya persis, dengan jarak sekitar satu penggaris.

"Gaara-Senpai sudah sadar?" Ino menarik Hinata ke sampingnya sambil tersenyum lebar-lebar agar menutupi kebodohan yang dilakukan Hinata.

"Hn". Gaara menatap tajam Hinata.

'Kau menyebabkan aku sampai mimisan begini!' Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Gaara

Ino menyikut Hinata

"Go-gomenne Senpai.. aku tadi tak sengaja." Hinata membungkuk hormat dan memperhatikan hidung Gaara yang masih disumpal dengan tissu.

'Semerah itu,apa sakit?'

Gaara meninggalkan mereka dan berhenti sejenak, lalu menoleh untuk memberikan 'deathglare' gratis untuk Hinata.

"Hhh..kasihan ya Gaara Senpai,sampai merah begitu hidungnya" ucap Ino

Hinata semakin merasa bersalah

Tapi tunggu! Hinata mengingatnya lagi..

"Nyut!Nyut!Nyut!"

Heh! itulah yang pantas Gaara dapatkan! Dan Hinata puas.

Yah! apa-apaan Senpai nya itu! seenak jidat melecehkannya!

"Heh!Kau dengar tidak!" Ino menyadarkan lamunan Hinata

"A-apa?"

"Hishh.. sudahlah. Setelah ini, kau bersiaplah menerima akibatnya!"

"Kau mengancamku?" Hinata meremas jemarinya

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi! Nah, kalau tidak mau, bagaimana dengan pindah sekolah? Mungkin itu bisa menyelamatkanmu." Ino setengah berfikir

"Apa mereka se'menakutkan' itu Ino?"

"Dari kemungkinan yang terburuk dari yang paling buruk."

Hinata menelan ludah

"A-apa itu.."

"Menjambak! Mencekik! Menyeretmu atau merobekmu jadi dua!'krekk'." Ino merobek sebuah kertas.

"Kau membuatku takut!"

"Hahahaha! Sudahlah! Jangan dipikirkan lagi! aku hanya bercanda kog!"

"Ih kau ini.." Hinata mencubit kecil tangan Ino dan mereka terkekeh bersama.

Dikelas biologi.. Lab..

Jam pelajaran terakhir, praktek biologi di Laboratorium. Meneliti cacing? entahlah..

"Nah, sekarang potong cacingnya seperti ini" Anko Sensei menjelaskan.

Ino bergidik ngeri, tak hanya Ino sih. Siswi lain juga geli dengan binatang menggeliat ini.

Tapi pandangan Ino teralih oleh gadis Indigo disebelahnya. Hinata mengiris cacing itu dengan telatennya.

"Hi-Hinata."panggil Ino agak bergidik ngeri

Hinata menoleh sebentar,berusaha mendengar meski konsentrasinya terbagi.

"K-Kau sudah tak takut lagi?"

'Eh..'

'Benar. Kenapa aku tidak takut lagi?aneh?'

"Hinata!"

Panggilan Ino itu membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Apa!" Jawab Hinata keras. Sontak seluruh murid menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Anko Sensei.

"Eh.. ti-tidak Sensei. Gomenasai.." Hinata membungkuk hormat.

Ino terkekeh pelan, sementara Hinata mencubit pelan lengan Ino yang dibalas juluran lidah oleh Ino.

..Jam pulang..

"Akhirnya pulang juga.. huft... Hinata! Kau tidak balas dendam pada Kiba?" Ino melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas beriringan dengan Hinata.

"Buat apa.. orang seperti Kiba tidak akan ada puasnya mengganggu orang."

"Yah.. memang."

"Lagipula, ia selalu membantuku ditempat kerja. Ku kira ia hanya sedikit kesepian, mungkin."

"Dan mencari pelampiasan begitu? hmh.. yasudahlah.. Eh, kau masih bekerja disana?"

"Yah.. aku gila kerja ! Sudah dulu yah, aku mau langsung kesana."

"Cih.. jaga kesehatanmu!"pesan Ino

"Siap Bos!"

Dan kehidupan sebenarnya milik Hinata dimulai saat itu juga..

Tbc

Gomen semene tok... ( segini doank )


End file.
